the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Silivoya Aravignis
She is a drow ranger(dandy) Description Silivoya Aravignis is a tall Drow with a green tint to her white hair (the Drow equivalent of a redhead). Her eyes are white and her skin a black the colour of bruised fruit. She enjoys wearing fine clothes, but often wears a bit too much for the weather, and she rarely goes out without a hat. Her armour has a similar green sheen to her hair, and she chose her two daggers to contrast the adamantine's sheen with the dullness of cold iron. When going out to noble parties, she prefers to forgo as much of the gaudy fashion as she can get away with- her wrist bangles and earrings are plenty good enough for her. Personality Silvy is a strange mix of bold and cowardly. She's willing to go into most situations, but when she starts fearing for her life she quickly goes into grovelling mode. She loathes many things, her family most of all- the surface world has mellowed her out, but even a mellow drow is still as much an amoral, paranoid wreck as every other drow is behind the eyes. Silvy is in close contact with the Assassin's Guild- she's built up a good reputation among them as an unparalleled social manipulator, and many assassins will pay a good price for her services. Many important people will pay good money for a bit of good publicity, and Silivoya has a lot of important people in her pocket. The rest of the Aravignis family believe Silivoya died on the journey from the Underdark to the World Above. Her continued existence as a potential rival would be unacceptable if they ever found out. Being a Drow Noble, her grasp of certain innate magics tend to make her disliked by Red Wizards that know of her. She hasn't a high opinion of them either. Silivoya is a Drow, and since most of her 'kindness' is related to paranoia or pragmatism, anyone hating her has good reason to do so. History Silivoya, known more commonly as Silvy (same as short for Sylvia), is a Drow originating from the Nanitaran section of the city of Undrek'Thoz beneath Thay. She was born the eldest survivor of a large noble family… which meant she grew up with a healthy fear for her life. She left for the surface world as soon as she was old enough to fend for herself in the process, and any potential for retribution was left with the squabbling nobles down below. Her life on the surface was an active and successful one. The skills she’d got from watching political machinations turned her into a fine information broker, and from watching them go bad she learned the basics of violence. She got there in the Drow equivalent of early teens, and she used the rest of those years wisely- being able to educate herself without painting a target was a novel experience for her. However, despite all this, she never quite grew a lust for power- she’d had enough of that. Instead, she grew a great love of coin once she reached the surface. Coin was pure, much purer than power- a powerful man had enemies, but a rich man had respect, and so riches were her idea of a good life plan. She now has quite a reputation for information bartering and other such skills, and rumours go around of her adeptness at assassination and thievery. This reputation does, however, have to go against her ability to switch between cocky and disrespectful to grovelling in an instant. Her odd personality is a result of the sheer contrast between the freedoms of Thay and the oppressiveness of Drow society, and she still instinctively remembers the attempts to have the kindness and disrespect beaten out of her. (The disrespect is just an evolution of her initial racism, which has largely been forgotten since her hatred of Drow society is roughly equal to her belief in the inferiority of Surface society.) Her combined home and office are somewhat small, with minimal windows and a large cellar. She finds such conditions a lot more comfortable than the normal airy house, reminiscent of her childhood home. It does get quite hot in summer, though- she usually moves into the cellar for that part of the year. She does buy candles to light her rooms, since it’s more comfortable to have a little light to read by, but most would still call her living space quite dark. Her cellar contains a small and tasteful shrine to the Drow God of Outcasts, and though normally she uses animal sacrifices she will occasionally go out and convince an unbought slave that a quick, clean death is a good life plan. Ghaunadar likes willing victims, after all. Despite having grown up with slaves being a fact of life, Silivoya does her own menial labour. This isn’t out of morality- she’s simply distrustful of anyone with a reason to dislike her, and she only accepts the most content slaves interacting with her. The closest things to friends she has are the local drunkards, but her own residual paranoia means Silvy is teetotal herself. Her business has three aspects- information brokering, insertion and rumor-mongering. The first is simple- she'll pay good money for a secret she can back up, and so will others when she has one. Insertion is for getting people into important places such as parties, as Silivoya has a knack for weedling her way into such things, and many a mole has her to thank. Finally, Silivoya's rumor-mongering is considered incredibly effective, especially since her skill at rumor-mongering is a rumor she's spread herself. Category:Drow Category:Rangers Category:Inhabitants of Eltabbar Category:Worshipers of Ghaunadar